


The Empress

by IowaGuy1979



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Game: Life is Strange: Before the Storm (2017), Gen, Self-Esteem Issues, before the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27853406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IowaGuy1979/pseuds/IowaGuy1979
Summary: An almost first meeting
Comments: 2





	The Empress

Chloe was sitting at a picnic table near the dorms. The game had just broken up, with Mikey heading off to study, while Steph went to English.

A blonde in flannel and a blue feather earring walked out of the front doors of the main building. No, that wasn’t the correct word. She moved so effortlessly, it was more like gliding.

She moves like she don’t care

Smooth as silk, cool as air

Ooh, it makes you wanna cry

As she passed the other students, she waved, or said a quick hi. It seemed like even through those minor interactions, she had this way of making everyone at ease, or laugh, or smile.

She doesn’t know your name

And your heart beats like a subway train

Ooh, it makes you wanna die.

She didn’t know Chloe, but, everyone knew her.

Rachel Amber, who some called the queen of Blackwell.

And she was moving towards her.

Maria

You’ve gotta see her

Go insane and out of your mind

Latina

Ave Maria

A million and one candlelights

She made eye contact with Chloe, as she stepped closer. In Chloe’s peripheral vision, she saw that dork Waldo…?, and Blackwell’s premier dudebro, Logan Robertson. 

I’ve seen this thing before

In my best friend and the boy next door

If their mouths opened any more, their tongues would hit the ground, Chloe thought with a sneer.

Fool for love, and fool on fire

As she smiled, the jock stepped forward. “Hey, Rachel? Got a second to talk about the Vortex party this weekend?”

For the briefest of seconds, annoyance flashed across her face. Chloe thought that very few people saw that look on Rachel’s face. With a slight shrug, she let Logan lead her across the quad, closer to the parking lot. She didn’t know why, but, the thought of him, or any guy, pawing at Rachel like a horndog made Chloe upset. Oh, and dizzy.

Dizzy? Breath, Price, you’re not breathing, fucking moron.

With a gasping inhale, she looked over at the two. They were going their separate ways. 

For a brief second, she wondered what it would be like to talk to Rachel Amber, the Belle of Blackwell. Good fucking luck, she told herself. Almost all of the students ignored the slacker skater chick. The goddamn weirdo with a dad six feet under. If they wouldn’t talk to her, no way in hell would high school royalty deign to give her a single second of her time.

Chloe choked back the increasingly familiar tears, and stood up. Best just to get home, let fucking “Major Anger Issues” beat the hell out of her, and go to sleep. Sleep was the only was to really escape the shit show her life had become. 

Fuck all of these rich kids, who thought they were better than her. And fuck their queen, Rachel Amber.

This whole shitpit could go to hell, or be turned to glass, as far as she was concerned.

**Author's Note:**

> Figured that song put how Chloe sees Rachel very well, before they really meet. Didn't tag it AU, because this might have happened before the game.
> 
> Maria is by the incomparable Debbie Harry, and Blondie.


End file.
